versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuchikukan, Destroyer of Worlds
Kuchikukan, Destroyer of Worlds '''is the main antagonist of the Penguins of Madagascar episode Operation: Lunacorn Apocalypse. Background Long ago, the great demon Kuchikukan was unleashed on the universe. His power was so great, he could easily annihilate whole planets. His power was so immense, it took the great general Shinjin and his mystical sword to seal away the demon in an urn. Thousands of years later, Kuchikukan was unleashed on the world yet again, in the body of Private's Lunacorn, but thankfully he was defeated and sealed away again. Stats '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Building Level, possibly higher (Far stronger than the Penguins or Julien. Grew to this size) | Planet Level '''(Easily capable of destroying planets) '''Speed: '''At least '''Subsonic, possibly Relativistic '''(Able to keep up with the Penguins and Julien) | At least '''Subsonic, possibly Relativistic '''(Should be as fast as before) '''Durability: '''At least '''Building Level, possibly higher (Was unfazed by Rico's dynamite) | At least Planet Level Hax: Possession, Imagination Powers, Mind Manipulation '''(on Lunacorns), Has the ability to use whatever powers his vessel wields '''Intelligence: High '(Can adapt to use the powers of any vessel he is in to destroy worlds) '''Stamina: Extremely High '(Wasn't tired after destroying six planets and battled for a long time with Shinjin before being sealed away) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Light Manipulation: '''Can use his horn to produce a blinding light. * '''Lunacorn Mind Control: '''As the leader of the Lunacorns, Kuchikukan can cast a spell to force all Lunacorns to obey his wishes. * '''Size Manipulation: '''Can grow to the size of a building. * '''Imagination Powers: '''Can make anything he imagines become real. Techniques * '''Kick in the Face: '''Self-explanatory. * '''Lunacorn Flash: '''Creates a blinding light to confuse enemies before escaping. Equipment * '''Urn: '''Keeps Kuchikukan trapped so he can't use his powers. Key '''Base/Giant Form | Full Power Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Kicked Private across the museum. * Summoned a storm with his power. Speed/Reactions * Can attack using light. Durability/Endurance * Tanked multiple blasts from Shinjin's sword. Skill/Intelligence * Tricked Private into breaking his containment urn. * Destroyed six worlds as a loaf of cheese. Powerscaling Kuchikukan is without question one of the strongest characters in the series. The penguins and Julien couldn't even scratch Kuchikukan with their attacks, and only Shinjin with his sword was capable of fighting evenly with the demon. As such, he should easily scale to the feats of the Penguins and Julien, but they cannot scale to him, as they only defeated him by exploiting his weakness. Weaknesses * Takes on the weaknesses of his host body. In the case of his Lunacorn form, he can be lured to different places by sparkles, since Lunacorns eat them. * His soul form cannot do anything besides possess others, and can be sealed away in any sort of containment unit. * Needs to know the capabilities of his host before he can use them. * Somewhat overconfident. Sources Penguins of Madagascar Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Dreamworks Category:Planet Level Category:Subsonic Category:Relativistic Category:Building Level Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Size Manipulators